


Just Friends

by Woofemus



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: “Chisato-chan? She says she's going out with you."“... oh.” Kanon’s brow furrowed together. “Um…arewe going out?”Aya panicked. “I-I don’t know, are you?!”





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary: kanon is chisato's gf but chisato is kanon's gal pal
> 
> it's not a real otp until the shitpost comes right

Chisato was acting so strangely that even Aya was starting to notice.

She checked her phone often during their breaks. Most likely catching up on her work and things she had to do, Aya guessed. Chisato was the busiest out of all of them, always with something on her schedule.

But she’d been _constantly_ checking her phone! And she was even laughing and smiling too! That wasn’t normal, at least for Chisato.

Aya was curious. But whatever Chisato got up to in her free time was her business, and Chisato made it a point to not speak very much about herself. She was opening up though, but not very much.

… but Aya still wanted to know!

Little did she know that she would get her lucky break soon.

During a practice one afternoon, Chisato had been called out by one of the staff. In her hurry, she left her phone on the table. Aya happened to be walking by, and noticed Chisato's screen was still on. Unable to help her curiosity, she took a peek at it.

There was a picture on the screen, of someone? Aya squinted. It looked like someone familiar. She squinted harder.

She nearly gasped aloud but immediately covered her mouth with her hands. As quickly as she could, she scrambled away from Chisato’s phone. Her eyes were wide, heart pounding at what she’d just done and witnessed. It was only her in the room at the moment, and she was glad she was. But also she really wanted to tell someone, and no one was around!

Her mind flashed through what she'd seen: a picture of Kanon as Chisato’s background image on her phone! And not just _any_ sort of picture, but a selfie where Kanon was asleep and hugging a jellyfish plush next to Chisato. Aya didn’t know anyone else who did that, and from what she’d learned from dramas and manga, the only people who did that were…

Aya slowly began to put the few pieces together, and gasped aloud.

“I’m so jealous of their friendship!” Aya cried as she clenched her fists.

It was only several days later when the revelation hit Aya that no, Chisato and Kanon weren’t _only_ just friends.

“... or were they really?” Aya thought aloud.

She was going to find out.

* * *

When Chisato excused herself away at break during practice, Aya sprang into action. She gestured for everyone to gather around.

“Aya-chan, what is it?” asked Eve, none the wiser to Aya’s true plans.

“Chisato-chan’s been acting strangely…” Aya began, glancing around the impromptu circle that had formed around her. Wait, wasn’t this obvious? Aya hurriedly looked around to see where Chisato was. To her luck, she found Chisato staring down at her phone, smiling as her fingers tapped away on the screen. Okay, perfect!

“Chisato-chan’s been acting weird,” Aya started again. “Haven’t you all noticed?”

“Weird? How so?” Maya frowned, glancing between Chisato and the rest of them.

“She’s been staring down at her phone a lot… and you know what I saw the other day?” Aya leaned closer, to whisper to them. “It was a picture of Kanon!”

No one seemed very surprised. So Aya sprang the next question.

“So… do you think it means… they’re going out?!”

And still, no one looked very surprised. Aya blinked at them, suddenly feeling very unsure of herself. At least, until Maya coughed into her hand.

“O-oh! Uh! Y-yeah, that, er, might be, um, something!” she said, unconvincingly to everyone else except Aya.

“Right?!” Aya was onto something. She was _sure_ of it.

“Chisato-chan is our friend! I’m sure she’ll tell us if we ask her,” Eve said with so much certainty that even Aya believed her for a second. Only a second.

“Um,” Maya meekly raised her hand to grab their attention. “I don’t think you can really just… ask someone if they’re going out with someone else. Isn’t that just… kind of weird?”

“Is it?” Aya frowned, wondering what was wrong with it—

“Chisato-chan, are you going out with Kanon-chan?”

Everyone froze, and spun toward Chisato.

Hina, oblivious to any hints or danger, or maybe she was sure she could get away, hopped from one foot to another as she waited. Slowly, Chisato turned her head up to look at her, expression unreadable as she stared at Hina without a hint of surprise. But her posture was tense, like a lion seconds away from biting off a head, or four. “Why are you asking, Hina-chan?” she asked, deceptively sweet, not that someone like Hina could tell.

Hina jerked a hand over her shoulder to point at them. “Aya-chan wanted to know.”

The screech that rose at the back of Aya's throat was almost inhumane.

“Ah? Is that so.” Chisato smiled, and shivers shot through Aya’s spine instead.

Hina, without any other care in the world, laughed. “Yeah, she still doesn’t know! Pretty funny, huh?!”

Chisato’s smile grew even more strained the more Hina laughed. Aya wanted to run, but the way Chisato kept smiling at her made it feel like her feet were glued to the ground. Maybe they were, like the last time Hina had done—

Aya looked around her. Maya and Eve were nowhere to be seen—wait, no, Maya was hiding under the couch again. And Eve was…

The sound of a footstep made Aya straighten herself out of fear.

“Um, um!” Aya pushed her fingers together. Chisato took another step toward her. Aya yelped, and felt herself cowering before the even tinier Chisato.

“If you’re so curious, Aya-chan…”

* * *

Aya was going to be cool. Aya was going to be casual. Aya was going to be slick.

She slid into the empty space next to Kanon, never mind that she had almost fallen off while doing so.

“So, Kanon—”

“Aya-chan?” Kanon put down her chopsticks to look at her worriedly. “Did you forget something? You just suddenly ran out of here for the restroom—”

“I-I’m okay!” Aya almost shouted, shaking her head. “I, uh, realized I didn’t have to go. So I’m back now!”

“Oh, okay,” Kanon said, and she picked up her chopsticks again.

Aya gave it another go. “So… you and Chisato-chan, huh?” she said, trying to waggle her eyebrows suggestively in the way she saw people do it in the dramas. Except Kanon was looking back down at her bento now, missing the way Aya's eyes were more like spasming uncontrollably.

“Hm? What about me and Chisato-chan?” she asked, still not looking at Aya.

“How long?” Aya tried not to seem eager as she leaned forward.

Kanon blinked. “Er… since junior high?”

Aya was impressed. Since… junior high? That was so many years! Which meant Chisato, and Kanon, had… that much experience! And she would have never suspected it! At least, from Kanon. Chisato always felt like she had lots of experience in everything, whether she actually did or not.

“Wow! That must be so nice,” Aya said with a dreamy sigh. “I wonder what that must feel like.”

“To... have a friend?” Kanon was looking at her strangely now.

“What?” Aya shook her head. “I mean, you and Chisato-chan! Together!”

“Um, yes? I guess we are—wait.” Kanon was looking at her in confusion now. “Are we… talking about the same thing?”

“Eh? I thought we were?” Aya didn’t know what Kanon was talking about. What were they even talking about again? “Aren’t we?”

“I… I don’t know?” Kanon shook her head. “What are _you_ talking about, Aya-chan?”

“How long you have Chisato-chan have been together?”

“Together?” Kanon put a finger on her chin. “Why are you asking?

“Together, like…” Aya waved her hands around, hoping it would either explain everything or words could come to Aya that could help. Neither of them did, and now Kanon was staring at her with a blank expression. Why wasn’t Kanon understanding? Aya was confused now. What was even going on anymore? “Together, like _together!_!” she tried again, even stressing the word.

Kanon was still staring at her like she didn’t know what Aya was trying to tell her. Aya wasn’t sure how to be subtle anymore.

“I mean, like…” Aya gestured vaguely. “Do you hold hands?!”

“Yes?” Kanon tilted her head at her.

“Uh, go out to eat together?”

“Yes?”

“And… a-and... “ Aya pushed her lips together, willing her embarrassment to die down, “k-kiss each other?!”

There wasn’t even any hesitation when Kanon answered, “I guess so?”

Aya whipped her head up to gape at Kanon. “Eh!? What?! Kanon—”

“I mean, isn’t that what friends do?” Kanon asked though the way she said it sounded like she was stating the most obvious thing in the world. But Aya felt _very_ strongly that this wasn’t what… friends did. Not that Aya actually knew. But she was _sure_.

She pointed at herself, trying to smile charmingly. “What about me? I’m your friend, do you feel like kissing me?”

“Not really?” Kanon immediately answered, pausing to swallow the rest of her food down.

Aya felt strangely offended. But she brushed it aside.

“You know, Chisato-chan says you two are going out,” Aya mentioned offhandedly, sighing loudly. She picked up her lunch and began to eat, the same time Kanon froze.

“Does… does she?” Kanon made a face, squinting at her lunchbox now. Then, the realization of what Aya had said hit her in the face like one of her drumsticks sometimes when she practiced too hard and her eyes widened. Not that Aya noticed, talking about something else entirely now.

“W-wait, Aya-chan,” Kanon turned to Aya, shock all over her face. “Can… can you say that again?”

“—that our shifts got changed next week?” Aya said through a mouthful of food. Kanon shook her head.

“No, not that—wait, yes that too, I didn’t hear about that!—but I mean, Chisato-chan!” There were too many conflicting things Kanon wanted to know at the same time right now for her.

“Chisato-chan? She says you two are going out,” Aya said.

“... oh.” Kanon’s brow furrowed together, and then she turned to Aya. “Um… _are_ we going out?”

Aya panicked. “I-I don’t know, are you?!”

Kanon didn’t know how to answer that.

* * *

“Misaki-chan?”

Caught in the middle of drinking her water bottle, Misaki paused, looking up at where Kanon was fidgeting in front of her. “Kanon-san? Is something the matter?”

“Ah, um…” Kanon pushed her lips together. “Do you have… um, time right now?”

Misaki immediately nodded, and became aware of the sweat sticking to her skin. She knew Kanon would let her go to freshen up, but there was the way Kanon seemed… antsy that made Misaki think putting this off was a bad idea. But—

“Ah, I’m kind of…” she gestured to herself, smiling sheepishly. Kanon wordlessly reached behind her and handed over a towel. Misaki took it with a blank expression, wondering where Kanon had even hid that. It always seemed like Kanon always had these on hand… some… where.

“T-thanks,” she said. She turned away to wipe at her face and pat around her body, trying not to feel self-conscious about Kanon staring at her. “Uh, then, yeah, I guess I’ve got some time. What’s up?”

Kanon gestured to the bench for Misaki to sit, and took a seat next to her once Misaki did. “Can… can I ask you something?”

A strange knot formed inside Misaki, one that told her that the next several minutes were going to be her most awkward yet. Or maybe she was hungry after being in Michelle for so long, she didn’t know. Either way, Misaki pushed the feeling away. Kanon needed her help, that was what was important here.

“Um, so… ah…” Kanon pushed her fingers together, nervously playing with them. She was… blushing? Misaki didn’t know why, and it made her feel nervous too. Was… what was going on? Misaki glanced around. No one in the room. She half-wished even Kaoru would burst through the door with one of her dramatic entrances.

“Maybe, um, it might be better if I explain,” Kanon finally said with a nod that was more aimed at herself. “Aya-chan asked me something the other day, and I was, um, thinking about it, and I think you might be able to help me?” her voice rose into a question at the end, like even she wasn’t sure what she was trying to ask.

“I don’t know what you need, but I can try, Kanon-san,” Misaki answered. This was making her even more nervous. Kanon took a deep breath, and spoke words Misaki didn’t think she would ever hear.

“So, um, Chisato-chan and I, we, um, ah, sometimes Chisato-chan and I, um… um!” Kanon took a breath and rushed out everything in one go. “We sleep over at each other's houses sometimes and, um, share the bed and she likes to hug me when she's sleeping and she feels so nice and warm so I, um, hug her back too…”

Kanon's face seemed to burn even hotter, turn even redder than Misaki had ever seen her, which was very dark shades of red. “Sometimes, we, er, also… um, w-when we fall asleep or wake up, I guess we, uh, sometimes also… kiss each other too?”

Misaki stared at her.

“But that's normal between friends, right?” Kanon pushed her fingers together as she looked up at Misaki. “I like Chisato-chan so I don't mind when, um, she kisses me. That's how friends are, right?”

Misaki didn’t even blink.

“... Misaki-chan?”

Misaki slowly turned away from Kanon, to her other side where Michelle's head still was. Without any other word, she fitted the head back onto hers.

“M-M-Misaki-chan?!” Kanon was speechless, unable to process what cool-headed and rational Misaki was even doing at this moment. Clad in only her practice clothes drenched with sweat and Michelle's head, Misaki stood up. She raised her hands, pointing upward.

“Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!!” she cried out, pouring her heart into the chant she spoke for herself, frantically wishing she knew a little less about the privates lives of her upperclassmen.

Kanon stared at her, dumbfounded, and maybe a little bit afraid. Maybe the heat and exhaustion had finally gotten to her, even Misaki didn’t know whether that true or not.

But what _was_ Misaki supposed to say? No, friends didn’t normally go and… do that! But Kanon seemed genuinely confused, and how was Misaki supposed to explain… explain anything?! And if she explained wrong, oh, she had _Chisato Shirasagi_ to worry about. Chisato was nice, but when it came to Kanon—

“Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!” she cried out again. Kanon’s voice hesitantly joined hers, confused.

Still continuing to chant, Misaki walked away, and Kanon found herself no closer to her answer than before.

* * *

There was no other choice left to Kanon at that point.

“Kaoru-san, I need your help,” Kanon said the moment they sat down at the cafe. She meant to meet up with Chisato today, but Chisato had gotten a call and went into work instead. It made Kanon sad that their plans had been ruined, but it gave her another opportunity instead.

Kaoru laughed, loudly, and waved her hands around. “Of course, my little kitten!”

Kanon pushed her fingers together, still clearly nervous. She was half regretting this, but Kaoru was the next best person who knew Chisato. “Um, I didn't really know who else to ask, so you're my only ho—”

“Yes!” Kaoru cried as she spread her arms out. Kanon patiently took a bite out of her acai bowl as if she knew this would happen.

“... so you were saying,” Kaoru finally said, eyes glittering as her natural charisma oozed out of her. All around, girls swooned and pointed, whispering to each other. Kaoru pretended not to notice the attention as she preened, or maybe she truly wasn’t noticing. Sometimes, Kaoru was like that too.

Unfazed, Kanon held a hand to her mouth as she swallowed down the bite she’d taken. “Kaoru-san, I want to talk to you about something,” she said after.

“Oh?” Kaoru leaned forward, interested. “Are you… perhaps…” she leaned back, shaking her head. Kanon waited for her to finish her thought. It was the best way to deal with Kaoru sometimes, Kanon had found.

Except maybe that wasn’t the best case here because Kaoru let out a sigh, just as dramatic as she was. “My apologies, Kanon! I cannot accept your confession. Alas, I could not go behind Chisato’s back!”

“... huh?” Kanon’s eyes widened as she stared at Kaoru. Had she gone off on a tangent again without Kanon noticing? What was going on _now_? “K-Kaoru-san, what are you talking about—” and it was as if a bucket of cold water was splashed over her, a sudden realization that maybe she didn’t want to make.

“Kaoru-san,” Kanon started, swallowing almost painfully at her now dry throat, “are you... seeing Chisato-chan?”

“With my two eyes!” Kaoru declared almost immediately.

Kanon sighed in relief.

“Then, um, why did you bring up Chisato-chan?” she asked.

“Oh?” It was Kaoru’s turn to look at her strangely. “I thought you were going to confess your feelings to me and out of respect for Chisato, I was going to refuse. Was I mistaken about the purpose of today’s meeting?”

 _Very,_ Kanon thought, but she kept it to herself. Instead, she opened her mouth, and abruptly closed it, finding something odd about Kaoru’s words. “Out of… respect for Chisato?” she asked instead.

Kaoru shook her head. “Alas, I could not come in between two lovely maidens in love! She has staked her heart in yours, and yours in hers! I see the adoration you two have for each other!”

There were a lot of words Kaoru was speaking, and Kanon wasn’t sure what to make of them. “What… do you mean?” she asked in a careful voice.

Kaoru smiled patiently. “It means… what it means.”

Kanon looked back down at her bowl, absently moving the food inside around. “I’m… I’m not really sure, in this case.”

“Oh?” The expression on Kaoru’s face grew somber. “Then, how is it that you feel?”

“I… I don’t know?” Kanon didn’t know how she felt, but above everything else, what would Chisato feel? Everything was so confusing, and Kanon didn’t know why it had to be.

“Perhaps, in some cases, rather than skirting around the issue, even if you are afraid and uncertain, it might be better to seek out the source of your turmoil and confront it?” Kaoru offered in a rare display of sensibility. But that was the thing Kanon was dreading the most.

… but she wouldn’t put it off any longer. Chisato didn’t deserve that.

“Can I ask you something else, then?” Kanon asked. There was still one more question she had, and maybe Kaoru would help her here.

“Of course. Ask away, and I shall answer your every need!” Maybe sensing that the serious mood had at least lightened a little, Kaoru was back to her theatrics. It was overly dramatic and sometimes embarrassing listening to Kaoru sometimes, but Kanon liked this side of Kaoru too.

“Um, so how _do_ friends usually act around each other?”

“Friends…” Kaoru smiled. “They are a wonderful part of our lives, sometimes too fleeting and transient for us, but they stay forever in our memories. Thus...”

Kanon couldn’t remember why she thought this was a good idea in the first place anymore.

* * *

Her chance came a few weeks later than she liked it to since talking to Kaoru, but Chisato had been busy with both work and practice, and Kanon herself also had practice.

In a rare moment of free time they both had, they decided to make the most of it. “I bought some new tea the other day, if you want to come over and try it?” Chisato had asked, and that was all Kanon needed to nod her head eagerly, already looking forward to it. Chisato smiled at her, with her eyes crinkling too, and Kanon thought she felt something inside of her jump too.

… she never really noticed that before.

Maybe it was the tea, or all the work and practice they had, or that they just hadn’t had time between the both of them, but Kanon felt herself becoming drowsy.

“Sleepy?” Chisato asked, and Kanon was about to answer before even Chisato herself yawned. “Ah, I might be too.”

“Let’s take a nap?” Kanon asked, gesturing toward Chisato’s bed. Kanon got sleepy often after tea and cake, and Chisato had always offered her bed. Sometimes, Kanon would wake up and Chisato would be curled up next to her, sleeping away with her too. It was normal between them.

Chisato’s brow furrowed in worry as she glanced at the bed. Kanon knew Chisato liked to keep herself busy rather than lounge around or take naps when she felt tired, but sometimes a nap every once in a while was good too! She knew Chisato’s schedule had been a bit hectic recently, and wanted her to relax.

Kanon moved to lay down, and patted the space next to her. Chisato was still hesitating but eventually she did give in, sighing as she scooted next to Kanon. She smiled softly, and it gave Kanon a small burst of warmth inside of her. Then, Chisato moved closer. Kanon’s arms immediately wrapped her arms around Chisato, sighing in contentment.

Normally, Kanon would feel herself drift off to sleep. Instead, this time, Kanon was suddenly aware of everything, of Chisato’s shampoo which was a pleasant melon scent, how Chisato had managed to tuck herself under Kanon’s chin and wrapped an arm around her waist.

It was what they had always done, and yet, Kanon couldn’t figure out why _this_ suddenly felt so different from before.

… wait. Wasn’t Kanon supposed to ask about… ask about whatever it was that was between them? They were… friends, right? Was what they were doing normal between friends? She thought so, but as she remembered the look Misaki gave her, and how Aya was acting strangely too when she mentioned it...

Now, she suddenly wasn’t sure.

There was only one way for Kanon to find out. Even if she really didn’t want to do, and even if Chisato felt too warm curled around her and it made it harder and harder for Kanon to keep her eyes open and maybe just a little bit, just to enjoy the moment—

No! She had to do this now! Or else she was going to forget when she woke up because she always felt so nice and warm and fuzzy whenever she woke up from one of their naps together.

“Chisato-chan? Can I ask you something?” Kanon asked. She waited, and waited.

No answer.

… Kanon’s resolve didn’t mean much if Chisato had fallen asleep.

So! Chisato had fallen asleep. Then, that meant Kanon had no choice but to ask later. She’d been wide awake with the anticipation, and maybe she had also been a little afraid, but since Chisato had fallen asleep, it all drained out of her. She felt even more tired than she had been just five minutes ago, and her eyes slowly started to close.

Chisato made a sound. “Kanon? I’m sorry, did you say something?”

Kanon’s eyes snapped awake. It was a good thing that the way they were curled around each other, with Chisato tucked under Kanon’s chin, that Chisato couldn’t see the way Kanon panickedly moved her eyes around.

“C-Chisato-chan, I, um, have something to ask,” she tried again, and held her breath.

“Yes, Kanon?” Chisato asked. Kanon felt her breath brushing past her neck. It made her almost shiver. It felt nice, and she was tempted to move her face down instead, to press her lips to the crown of Chisato’s head and listen to her content sigh, just as she had always done. And Kanon wanted to hug her close, and run her hands through her hair as Chisato relaxed even more in her arms, and also—

… that was a perfectly normal thing friends did, right? There was only one way for Kanon to find out.

“Are we… going out?”

“... no?” Chisato sounded confused, but Kanon felt her heart stopping. “Did you need to go to the convenience store?”

“N-no! Not like that!” Kanon squeaked out, her cheeks burning when she realized Chisato had misunderstood her question. Chisato made a sound, and she pulled away slightly, so she could look at Kanon.

“Not… not like that?” Chisato was confused again. The words Kanon wanted to speak were at the tip of her tongue but her embarrassment was holding her back again.

“I, um, I mean, like…” Kanon struggled to think what it was she wanted to say. “Like, um, going out! Like, er, um…” What was it? What was it that she could say? What was is that Aya said about them? “Are we, um, together?”

“... together?” Chisato was still confused.

“Together, like… _together_ ,” Kanon tried again, taking another page out of Aya’s book.

“Together like—” and then Chisato widened her eyes, finally understanding. “Oh. Yes.” She looked at Kanon strangely. “Aren’t we?”

“... I don’t know, are we?” Kanon asked. The expression on Chisato’s face changed into complete surprise.

“... I thought we were?”

“... are we?!”

Chisato didn’t say anything else, but she did move back again, and now there was some distance between them. Kanon didn’t know why she did that. Was that supposed to mean something? Had Kanon accidentally asked the wrong question?

“I-I mean, we never really talked about it or anything! And, um, I…” Kanon’s mind was spinning. She didn’t know what else it was she wanted to say. They hadn’t, or at least, Kanon couldn’t remember, but if she couldn’t remember then that made her feel bad because _of course_ she was supposed to remember things like these!

“... ah.” Chisato made a face. “I thought we did? Or, well… was I assuming too much when I kissed you?”

“I, um, thought that was normal,” Kanon squeaked out. Chisato’s eyes widened.

“... I see.” Chisato was looking at her oddly now. “Did… you think everything else we did was normal?”

“Between friends,” Kanon let out in yet another mortified squeak. Chisato opened her mouth to speak but looked as if she thought better of it. Instead, she slowly raised a hand to her face. Kanon thought Chisato was exasperated, but she could catch a glimpse of a blush spreading across Chisato’s face.

“... do you do this with all your other friends? Actually, I should ask, do you _want_ to do this with all your other friends?” Chisato’s questions were almost accusatory, speaking a little _too_ bluntly for Kanon’s liking.

But it helped steer Kanon in the right direction.

“I… I don’t,” she said, quietly. “I only, um, want to do these things with you, Chisato-chan. I just, um, wasn’t really sure about… it, about, er, us?”

“Then, how’s this?” Chisato took away the hand on her face and looked straight into Kanon’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t do this in the first place, but I like you, Kanon, more than a friend. Would you like to go out with me?”

Kanon felt her heart stop for a single moment before it raced again. Being confessed to so suddenly, especially from Chisato— _especially_ from Chisato, rendered Kanon speechless. Chisato was watching her, and Kanon thought she’d never seen her friend look so... _open_ before. That Chisato could trust her enough to be honest with her made Kanon feel…

And she laughed instead, bringing her hands to her face as she did. “All those cafe trips, they were all d-dates! And everything else we did!” She shook her head, feeling even more embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Chisato-chan, I never noticed!”

“Seriously, Kanon! if I had known you actually thought this way…” Chisato shook her head, and Kanon could see her shoulders slumping. It was only then that Kanon realized how tense Chisato had held herself, how even though it seemed so obvious, that Chisato was still afraid of Kanon’s answer.

Kanon pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around Chisato in a hug. “I like you too, Chisato-chan. We should go on another date soon.”

Chisato let out a shaky breath, and wrapped her arms around Kanon, pulling her closer as she buried her face into Kanon’s shoulder. Kanon smiled even wider when she felt Chisato relax against her.

“I already know a new place for us to try,” Chisato said, and Kanon was already looking forward to it.


End file.
